A SUPERNATURAL LOVE
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: O que você faria se seu maior segredo fosse descoberto? E se quem descobrisse fosse o amor de sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

Gêneros:Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

Avisos: Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

Sinopse:O que você faria se seu maior segredo fosse descoberto? E se quem descobrisse fosse o amor de sua vida?

Beta:Eu mesma...

_**Capítulo 01 – Sad But True**_

_**Jensen´s Pov**_

Mais um dia naquela maldita escola. Puta merda! Eu não aguentava mais essa vida e quando isso me acontecia, eu sempre pensava que pelo menos faltava pouco para eu sair dali. Mas ainda tinha uma coisa que me prendia naquele lugar... Uma pessoa, na verdade...

Parei no grande portão de entrada, suspirei e acendi um cigarro enquanto pensava na possibilidade de matar mais um dia de aula. Certamente aquela mal comida da diretora ligaria para a minha tia caso eu não aparecesse novamente e eu precisava, pelo menos por um tempo, ficar longe de confusão.

Olhei meu cigarro, tragando profundamente e quando terminei coloquei meus óculos escuros para entrar naquele inferno chamado segundo grau. Meus dois amigos já estavam sentados no lugar de sempre e acenaram discretamente assim que me viram.

Conforme eu atravessava o pátio da escola, vários pescoços se viraram na minha direção, mas não porque aquelas pessoas me achassem interessante, bonito, charmoso e etc. Elas me achavam esquisito mesmo.

Quando estava chegando onde meus amigos me aguardavam, ele passou por mim. Quer dizer, ele e aquele idiota que sempre andava com ele. O perfume que ele exalava era tão maravilhoso, que me fez fechar os olhos e depois abri-los só para admirá-lo.

Além de tudo que me acontecia, eu ainda era gay. Sim, gay! E não pensem que não tentei lutar contra isso, mas aquele cara me tirava qualquer linha de raciocínio e me enlouquecia de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. Ele era simplesmente perfeito e nunca seria meu. Suspirei ainda olhando na direção deles e sorri involuntariamente quando ele me olhou.

- Tá olhando o que, seu babaca esquisito? – Chad falou rindo sarcasticamente – Vai olhar para alguém da sua laia! Viado!

Chad Michael Murray era o capitão do time de futebol e melhor amigo do cara mais incrível que eu conhecia. Jared Padalecki.

_Grande merda ser capitão do time de futebol!_ Pensei contrariado.

Meus amigos sabiam da minha opção sexual, porém nunca comentavam nada, com certeza com medo da minha reação.

Eu não procurava esconder a minha preferência por homens. Está certo que eu nunca havia saído com um, mas desde que Jared tinha entrado na escola no início do ano letivo, estava ficando cada vez mais complicado me conter. As coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça eram devastadoras e eu nem podia imaginar o que poderia acontecer se por acaso eu me envolvesse com ele, se o tocasse como eu realmente queria, se eu o beijasse como eu sempre desejei desde que o vi pela primeira vez entrando timidamente na escola. Ele parecia tão assustado, vulnerável e indefeso, apesar de seu tamanho, que a minha vontade foi segurá-lo em meus braços e protegê-lo de qualquer coisa que pudesse feri-lo.

Loucura isso? Sim, loucura e para o meu desespero total, uma loucura que me fazia pensar nele 24 horas por dia.

Era inexplicável tudo que acontecia com meu corpo todas as vezes que eu pensava nele, com aquele seu corpo imenso, naqueles cabelos lisos que teimavam cair em sua testa de forma extremamente sensual, nas mãos grandes dele, naquele olhar de cachorrinho manhoso... Simplesmente mexiam comigo de uma forma que às vezes ficava impossível me controlar, de manter a sanidade.

- Essa foi por pouco hein Ackles! – Misha falou rindo, me tirando dos meus devaneios, enquanto eu sentava ao lado dele.

- Liga não Jensen. Esse Murray é um babaca mesmo! – Tom falou apontando para Chad – Aliás, ele sempre foi.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Misha Collins e Tom Welling eram as únicas pessoas que falavam comigo naquela escola. Apesar do que falavam deles pelas costas por andarem com o cara mais estranho da escola, eles continuavam do meu lado e sempre me defendiam. Não que eu precisasse ser defendido de alguém ou alguma coisa, mas eu me sentia querido e gostava muito da companhia deles.

Acendi outro cigarro e traguei profundamente tentando relaxar um pouco.

- Você enlouqueceu Jensen! – Misha falou olhando para os lados – Não pode fumar dentro da escola porra!

- Foda-se! – rosnei e dei outra tragada ignorando totalmente o comentário de Misha.

Eu sabia que não podia fumar na escola, mas eu estava tão puto com o Murray que nem me preocupei se alguém estava vendo. E pensar que eu e o Chad éramos muito amigos na infância. Simplesmente não dava para acreditar que ele tinha virado esse idiota.

- Eu devia ter arrebentado a cara daquele babaca do Murray! – falei entre os dentes – Filho da puta!

- Não devia não! – Misha disse guardando um livro na mochila – Tenta se acalmar Jensen!

- É isso aí Ackles! Se você aparecer mais uma vez na sala da diretora... – Tom fez um sinal para baixo com o polegar – Cara, ela vai te expulsar!

- Acho que a Sra. Ferris tem uma paixão recolhida por você, Jen! – Misha disse rindo com uma voz afetada, fazendo com que Tom quase caísse do banco de tanto rir.

- Eu não comeria aquela vaca nem se ela fosse a última mulher do mundo! – falei rindo, já me sentindo mais relaxado.

Vi que o inspetor vinha na nossa direção e imediatamente joguei o cigarro fora.

- Vamos, seus vândalos! Direto pra sala e quem sabe assim vocês aprendam alguma coisa além de fumar dentro da escola. – o Sr. Pellegrino falou sarcasticamente, gesticulando para que levantássemos dos bancos e eu vi que ele olhava para a guimba do cigarro que eu havia jogado fora. Aquele inspetor era o pesadelo dos alunos. O homem era o diabo em pessoa.

Me despedi dos meus amigos e fui para a minha primeira aula, lembrando animado que era uma das poucas que eu tinha com Jared. No caminho até a sala, várias pessoas cochichavam enquanto eu passava, sem saberem que eu podia ouvir cada palavra do que diziam.

Como sempre, entrei e sentei na minha cadeira habitual, no fundo da sala. Nem me preocupei em tirar os óculos escuros. Tudo que os professores ensinavam ali eu já sabia de cor e salteado, mas tinha que assistir as aulas por causa da minha tia.

Estava de olhos fechados quando Jared entrou na sala e eu pude sentir o aroma e a energia que vinham dele. Era um aroma amadeirado, doce, sensual, misturado com a loção de barba que ele usava sempre e que me deixava excitado demais, mesmo que eu não quisesse. A energia era forte e poucas pessoas emanavam uma força como aquela, mas era uma força do bem. Jared era uma pessoa boa.

Tirei lentamente os óculos e por alguns segundos nossos olhos se encontraram. Jared parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa, mas somente acenou timidamente, mas eu não me mexi. Continuei onde estava, olhando para ele. Rapidamente, Jared desviou o olhar e sentou ao lado de alguns amigos.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação. Ele nunca se interessaria por um cara esquisito como eu. Na verdade, eu já tinha ouvido boatos que ele também curtia homens, mas nada confirmado e eu, na minha ilusão, queria continuar pensando que poderia ser verdade e não procurei investigar nada.

Durante a aula do professor Beaver, peguei várias vezes Jared olhando para trás, tentando disfarçar que falava com alguém, mas seus olhos estavam sempre em mim. Com certeza ele queria ver de perto a aberração da escola e nada mais.

A aula se arrastou e quando finalmente terminou, vi que ele arrumava lentamente sua mochila, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Eu fingi que não tinha percebido que só estávamos nós dois dentro da sala e continuei arrumando meu material, assim como ele. Pela visão periférica, pude observar que de vez em quando ele me olhava. Estremeci ao pensar que a qualquer minuto ele poderia falar comigo.

E foi o que aconteceu meio segundo depois, para o meu completo desespero.

- Jensen não é? – Jared perguntou levantando da cadeira e vindo na minha direção estendendo a mão, sorridente. Eu não podia pegar aquela mão porque eu não queria saber o que ele estava pensando. – Meu nome é Jared. Prazer. - Ele disse como se eu não soubesse.

É... eu tinha esse "_probleminha_". Se eu encostasse em alguém, imediatamente eu podia ler os pensamentos daquela pessoa, mas essa era apenas a ponta do iceberg dos "_problemas_" que eu não dividia com ninguém. Eu detestava quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia e evitava ao máximo me aproximar das pessoas. Talvez por essa razão todo mundo me achasse esquisito e fechado, mas na verdade era mais insegurança do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu achava extremamente desagradável ficar lendo os pensamentos dos outros e o pior era como estava acontecendo agora, eu não sabia se ia gostar de saber o que Jared estava pensando ao meu respeito. Não! Definitivamente eu não queria saber.

Levantei e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça para deixar claro que eu não iria apertar a mão dele e o encarei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro formigar por ouvir pela primeira vez Jared dizer meu nome.

- Sim. Meu nome é Jensen. – simplesmente falei e ele ficou sem graça. Eu me amaldiçoei por dentro, porque no fundo o que eu mais queria era tocá-lo. Sentir aquela pele sob meus dedos...

- Desculpe... eu não... quer dizer... – ele parecia nervoso e ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos – Bem, eu queria saber se você vai à nossa festa semana que vem...

Ele devia estar brincando não é? Eu nunca tinha sido convidado para festa nenhuma desde o dia em que entrei nessa merda de escola.

- Não – minha voz saiu meio rouca e tentei disfarçar o meu nervosismo – Quer dizer, eu já tenho um compromisso... – menti.

- Ah... – ele fez uma cara estranha. Mas por que Jared queria saber se eu iria à porra da festa? Ele nunca tinha falado comigo antes.

- Olha Jared, eu preciso ir... – falei querendo sair daquele ambiente o mais rápido possível, mas saboreando o instante em que pude dizer seu nome olhando em seus olhos. – A gente se vê...

Nem dei tempo para ele responder e saí da sala praticamente correndo como um covarde.

E eu era um covarde.

Desde que eu percebi que algumas coisas diferentes aconteciam comigo, eu me fechei totalmente e virei esse cara estranho e bizarro que as pessoas tinham medo. Todos pensavam que eu era revoltado porque andava com jeans meio rasgado, camiseta preta, sempre de óculos escuros, cara de poucos amigos, fumava e com certeza eles deviam achar que eu me drogava também. Mas isso era apenas um disfarce, uma maneira de ninguém perceber quem eu realmente era.

Mas era super estranho mesmo as coisas que aconteciam comigo e eu não podia negar que isso fazia com que eu me fechasse dentro de mim mesmo cada vez mais.

Eu conseguia ler os pensamentos dos outros se por acaso tocasse na pessoa, tinha uma força fora do normal, ouvia muito bem, conseguia ver através de qualquer coisa e podia mover objetos pequenos se eu quisesse só com a força da minha mente.

Dava para ser mais anormal?

Era foda ter que me esconder atrás de um cara que eu não era, mas diante de tudo, eu não tinha alternativa. O melhor era que todos se mantivessem afastados mesmo e tivessem medo de mim, assim eu não precisava tocar em ninguém, nem explicar nada caso eu desse alguma mancada.

Meus dois únicos amigos, Misha e Tom eram legais e nunca me perguntavam coisa alguma, não queriam saber nada da minha vida particular e principalmente nunca tinham pedido para ir até a minha casa. Acho que no fundo, eles tinham medo de mim também.

Eu morava com a minha tia desde que meus pais haviam morrido, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com ela sobre essas mudanças que estavam ocorrendo comigo. Ela certamente não entenderia e poderia me internar num manicômio. Então eu aguentava tido sozinho. E era muito difícil viver com tantas perguntas sem respostas, mas era assim que eu levava a minha vida.

No começo eu me sentia muito sozinho, mas depois, com o tempo, me acostumei a ser o cara estranho da escola. O cara que ninguém gostava de sentar do lado e o cara que assustava os outros com sua aparência esquisita.

Assim era eu. Jensen Ackles, o cara que tinha poderes, era legal, amigo, estava apaixonado pelo cara mais incrível da escola, mas era obrigado a se esconder atrás de alguém que causava repulsa e medo nos outros.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Unforgiven**

Nem podia acreditar que finalmente estava na hora de ir embora daquela tortura. Mais um dia e eu tinha conseguido passar por ele sem nenhuma complicação maior. Pelo menos eu pensava assim.

- Jensen, nós vamos lá pra minha casa... – Misha falou mascando seu inseparável chiclete e encostado num poste quando eu saí – Você quer vir também?

- Não vai dar Misha. Eu combinei de concertar umas coisas para a minha tia – menti descaradamente – Fica para outra vez, ok?

- Se mudar de ideia, me liga tá? – Misha falou se despedindo e entrando no carro que o Tom estava.

- Tchau Ackles! Se cuida hein! – Tom gritou de dentro do carro, acenando exageradamente.

Acenei de volta achando graça do jeito do Tom e eles arrancaram em alta velocidade. Olhei para o céu e ia começar a chover a qualquer minuto, mas como eu não estava a fim de voltar para casa, me sentei numa calçada perto da escola e acendi um cigarro.

Minha mente foi imediatamente para o momento em que o Jared falou comigo dentro da sala de aula. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo ter acontecido. Por que ele havia falado comigo? Por que havia perguntado se eu iria a tal festa? O que ele queria com aquilo? Era algum tipo de brincadeira?

Balancei a cabeça, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro imaginando que com certeza deveria ser alguma brincadeira daquele idiota do Murray.

Ele me odiava e eu sentia que havia sido desde que eu salvara sua vida naquele dia do acidente no ônibus da escola quando éramos crianças. Ele não aceitava o fato de saber que só continuava vivo por minha causa.

Mas Jared não saía da minha cabeça e isso já estava me deixando louco. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude. Fazer alguma coisa que me impedisse de cometer uma besteira a qualquer momento.

De repente ouvi vozes e fechei os olhos para escutar melhor.

- Eu não quero mais escutar nada sobre isso Jay! – ouvi a voz do Murray – Porra, o que você está esperando? Vamos logo embora dessa merda de escola... Vamos fazer alguma coisa mais interessante...

- Chad, você é um babaca... e não fale comigo desse jeito! – Jared falava e sua voz estava impaciente. - Já te falei que não sou sua vadia!

Na mesma hora levantei da calçada e comecei a ouvir com mais atenção. Eles provavelmente estavam dentro da escola. Eu conseguia ouvir como se eles estivessem ali do outro lado do muro. Era muito estranho isso.

A discussão continuou e logo em seguida eu os vi saindo da escola. Entraram no carro dele e foram embora sem perceber que eu estava li escondido vendo e principalmente ouvindo tudo.

Eu não gostava de escutar as conversas dos outros, na maioria do tempo eu bloqueava isso e tentava me focar em outras coisas, mas a voz dele tinha chamado a minha atenção e eu soube que eles estavam discutindo porque Jared havia contado para Chad que tinha falado comigo e me chamado para a tal festa. Chad não ficou nenhum pouco satisfeito com isso e saiu acelerando o carro mais que o necessário.

Sentei novamente e quando ia acender mais um cigarro, escutei um estrondo muito alto, como se fosse ao meu lado. Dei um pulo, largando o cigarro no chão quando escutei a voz de Jared gemendo e pedindo por ajuda.

Corri o mais rápido que consegui e não havia ninguém na rua. Somente o carro do Chad batido numa árvore. Me desesperei com aquela cena, pensando no que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-los sem despertar nenhuma suspeita. Olhei para os lados e não tinha ninguém. Me aproximei e vi que Jared estava com os olhos fechados e seu rosto todo sujo de sangue, mas pude ver que ele não tinha nada de muito sério, pelo menos nenhuma fratura muito grave e eu suspirei aliviado.

Chad estava com a cabeça tombada para o lado e tinha um corte muito fundo na testa, de onde jorrava uma quantidade enorme de sangue. A perna de Jared estava sendo esmagada e ele gemia baixinho. Com certeza, ele estava sentindo muita dor e eu não podia suportar isso. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer se o tocasse, mas como vê-lo chorando e sentindo dor não estava nos meus planos, abri a porta do carro e levantei com a mão direita a lataria que estava machucando sua perna. Puxei delicadamente a perna dele com minha mão esquerda, tentando ao máximo não machucá-lo mais.

Respirei fundo e assim que toquei nele, uma imensidão de coisas entraram como foguetes na minha cabeça. Tudo o que ele estava pensando, agora e o que tinha pensado no momento em que falou comigo, eu podia ver. Ele gostava de mim, sempre havia reparado em mim de longe. Chad sabia disso e sentia ciúmes do amigo, que pelo jeito não queria ser somente amigo de Jared. Mas pude perceber também que Jared não estava interessado em Chad.

Jared se sentiu inseguro por falar comigo na sala de aula e entendeu o meu comportamento de uma forma que não era a verdade. Ele achou que eu não tinha dado a mínima para nada que ele havia falado e tinha se magoado com isso. Ele me achava um cara diferente, mas tinha alguma coisa em mim que chamava sua atenção. Eram muitos pensamentos confusos, talvez por conta da dor que sentia naquele momento.

Mas no momento em que eu soltei a lataria do carro, vi que ele me olhava espantado.

- Jensen? – ele disse gemendo de dor – Jensen, me ajuda...

Jared parecia tão desesperado, indefeso ali naquela situação que eu daria qualquer coisa para trocar de lugar com ele. Tudo para que ele não sentisse dor, nem medo. Eu podia ver o pânico dele, sentir o desespero e a dor que ele sentia.

Soltei sua perna e as imagens sumiram imediatamente, assim como a dor.

- Calma Jared... – falei puxando o celular e ligando para a emergência – Eles já estão vindo para tirar vocês... se acalme por favor...

Ele, em meio aquilo tudo, ainda conseguiu sorrir para mim, me deixando sem reação e me fazendo sorrir também.

- Obrigada por tirar... minha perna dali... – ele disse para o meu pânico total – Estava doendo muito... Mas como você... conseguiu levantar...

Nesse momento sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e eu tive a confirmação de que ele havia desmaiado. Jared tinha me visto levantar a lataria do carro usando somente a minha mão. Merda!

O barulho das sirenes já estava alto o suficiente para eu saber que eles demorariam mais uns dois minutos para chegar. As pessoas já se aglomeravam em volta do carro e eu aproveitei para me afastar um pouco.

Eles foram colocados na ambulância e eu olhava tudo de longe. Podia ouvir o que os médicos falavam e percebi aliviado que a situação deles não era grave. A perna de Jared havia sido quebrada, infelizmente, mas nada que um gesso não resolvesse. O estado de Chad era um pouco mais sério, mas não corria risco de vida também.

Fui andando para casa devagar e em minha cabeça somente as imagens que eu tinha visto. Ele gostava de mim... ele pensava em mim...

Mas será que eu tinha o direito de entrar assim na vida de alguém? Será que eu poderia me envolver com alguém do jeito como eu queria me envolver com Jared?

Esses conflitos me agoniaram durante todo o percurso até a minha casa e quanto mais eu pensava, mas me dava conta que, talvez, eu estivesse condenado a ficar só. Quem sabe não era esse o meu destino? Ser sozinho, sem amor, sem nada nem ninguém.

Esses poderes que eu tinha me afastavam das pessoas e eu não estava mais suportando essa situação. Eu precisava falar com a única pessoa no mundo que poderia me ajudar, mesmo que eu o odiasse.

Pensei em meus "amigos" Misha e Tom. Eles eram legais, mas eu nunca teria coragem de me abrir e contar tudo. Sem querer, eu já havia tocado neles algumas vezes e em todas pude perceber que eles eram confiáveis e sentiam muita pena de mim por eu ser tão excluído, mas isso não era suficiente para que eu contasse sobre os meus poderes para eles. Não tinha como eu saber qual seria a reação dos dois diante de tantas informações, pois para eles eu era somente um cara estranho, fechado e que deviam temer.

Suspirei quando lembrei que Jared também pensava em mim. Me senti extremamente feliz quando imaginei como seria se ficássemos pelo menos amigos. Eu não poderia querer nada mais do que isso, mas a minha real vontade era abraçá-lo forte e sentir bem de perto aquele cheiro tão bom que ele exalava de seu corpo. Esse pensamento fez coisas estranhas com meu corpo. Senti que tinha ficado duro e balancei a cabeça, desolado.

- O que mais falta me acontecer? – Falei olhando para cima e sorri, me sentindo bem, apesar de tudo.

Entrei em casa com um sorriso idiota no rosto, mas ele sumiu na hora em que eu vi quem estava sentado na poltrona da sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – consegui dizer entre os dentes.

- Mas que falta de educação é essa Jensen? – minha tia saiu da cozinha com um sorriso no rosto – Seu tio nunca vem nos visitar e quando ele aparece, você o trata assim?

- É isso mesmo garoto! - Alexander se levantou e abriu os braços para mim – Não vai me dar um abraço?

O irmão do meu pai era pessoa mais desprezível que eu conhecia na vida. Na frente dos outros ele era o tio perfeito, o irmão perfeito, o pai perfeito, mas pelas costas era o maior filho da puta da face da terra.

Estendi a mão com vontade de esmagar a mão dele, mas me controlei porque senti os olhares da minha tia sobre nós. Eu não podia ler o pensamento dele mesmo se o tocasse e sabia que ele também tinha alguns poderes, o que o tornava muito perigoso, mas também não podia ler os meus. Minha tia voltou para a cozinha e ele voltou a sentar na poltrona em que estava antes, me olhando de forma sarcástica.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Mas que forma de receber a família hein garoto! – ele riu e se levantou novamente ficando na minha frente e colocou o dedo na minha cara – A sua falta de educação e respeito devem estar fazendo meu irmão se revirar no túmulo!

- Lava a sua boca para falar do meu pai! – falei segurando o dedo indicador dele e torcendo-o – Se você falar novamente no meu pai eu juro que eu te mato seu filho da puta desgraçado!

Alexander sorriu abertamente e se soltou facilmente de mim, voltando a se sentar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa garoto? Você está meio nervoso... – ele me olhava atentamente.

- Não é da sua conta! – me virei e saí da sala.

O que esse cara queria aqui? Pensei que da última vez ele tivesse entendido que a presença dele na nossa vida só trazia problemas. Pelo visto, ELE não tinha percebido...

Minha cabeça estava cheia de problemas e agora esse idiota tinha que aparecer justo nesse momento? Que inferno!

Tomei uma ducha gelada, enquanto escutava toda a conversa da minha tia com Alexander. Ele era um puta dissimulado e eu já estava sem paciência, mas teria que aceitar jantar na mesma mesa que ele para não magoar minha tia.

Pensei na Jared e me preocupei. Será que ele estava bem? Será que o idiota do Chad tinha se machucado muito? Ele podia ser um filho da puta, mas eu não gostava de desejar mal aos outros. Pior que não eu não tinha ninguém para quem eu pudesse ligar e ter notícias dos dois. Fiquei louco com esse pensamento e decidi o que eu ia fazer depois do jantar.

Desci, jantei mudo e saí da mesa calado. Minha tia reclamou muito do meu comportamento, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não gostava de Alexander e tinha os meus motivos.

Minha tia era uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merecia saber tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eu e ele.

Quando eu completei 12 anos, meu tio veio para o meu aniversário e como ele era meu melhor amigo até então, eu confiava muito nele. Nessa época eu já estava desconfiado que eu não era igual aos outros adolescentes e estava um pouco assustado, mas só queria falar se fosse com ele. Eu confiava nele...

Mas quando eu comecei a contar sobre as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo comigo, imediatamente ele mudou, começou a me olhar de forma estranha e seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

Fiquei surpreso quando ele me contou que já sabia sobre tudo o que eu estava sentindo e que ele próprio tinha poderes.

Um tempo depois ele passou a me pedir para fazer alguns "favores" sempre que podia, mas isso começou a se tornar uma constante e eu não queria mais fazer isso. Era extremamente incomodo e às vezes era algo ilegal.

E quando eu comentei sobre as "tarefas" que ele me pedia para fazer, na mesma hora ele mudou o seu comportamento dizendo que se eu não fizesse o que ele estava mandando, todos iriam saber que eu era um anormal na escola. O meu medo era tão grande de que alguém soubesse sobre esses tais poderes, que eu acabei aceitando, até que ele me pediu para fazer uma coisa terrível que eu tive que recusar.

A partir desse dia ele começou a me chantagear e logo em seguida eu tomei coragem e o enfrentei. Foi uma briga feia, mas eu consegui me impor e disse que nunca mais faria nada para ele. Alexander me ameaçou, ameaçou até a minha tia, mas eu me mantive firme e disse que se ele quisesse fazer esse tipo de coisa, que ele mesmo fizesse. Com isso nossa relação mudou totalmente e eu passei a vê-lo como meu inimigo.

Desci as escadas correndo mais rápido do que de costume e quando passei pela sala ainda pude sentir o olhar de Alexander em mim. Assim que cheguei na rua peguei um cigarro e acendi, dando uma tragada profunda e sentindo aos poucos que meu corpo relaxava só pelo fato de me sentir longe dele.

Mas eu não podia pensar mais nisso agora. Tinha que colocar em prática meu plano para saber como estava Jared.

Ele sim era importante agora.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 04 - My Apocalypse**

Sem pensar muito, peguei meu celular e liguei para o Misha.

- Alô? Misha? É o Jensen... tudo bem? – falei parecendo despreocupado, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo eu ligar para os amigos.

- Fala Jensen! – Misha falou rindo – Que milagre é esse de você me ligando?

Sorri porque já sabia que ele ia falar isso. Eu nunca ligava para ninguém e com certeza ele acharia super estranho a minha atitude. Mesmo assim continuei.

- Bom, é que eu estava pensando no convite que você e o Tom me fizeram hoje mais cedo... – esperei um pouco – E então eu estava pensando se ainda está de pé...

Ele demorou mais do que eu esperava, mas mesmo assim fiquei em silêncio aguardando uma resposta. Torcia para que eles me aceitassem, pois somente assim eu teria chance de descobrir alguma coisa sobre os estado do Jared.

- Misha? – perguntei rindo, provocando-o. - Desligou na minha cara?

- Hã? Ah! Sim! Claro! – Misha teve um acesso de tosse – Pode vir para cá!

- Obrigado Misha. Daqui a pouco estou chegando... – falei desligando em seguida.

Sorri comigo mesmo e andei até a garagem para pegar a minha moto. Eu amava aquela moto mais do que tudo na minha vida. Primeiro porque ela tinha sido do meu pai e depois porque quando eu estava em cima dela, com o vento batendo em meu rosto, parecia que eu me desligava desse mundo, de todos os problemas. Esquecia que eu era uma aberração, deixava de lado os meus medos e podia ser eu mesmo. Ali, em cima daquela moto, eu era só o Jensen e mais nada.

Coloquei o capacete, apesar de saber que eu não precisava, e fechei meu casaco de couro. Subi na moto e acelerei alto, sorrindo. Eu simplesmente amava o barulho daquele motor. Era como se eu pudesse ouvir cada parte dele se transformando em velocidade.

Cheguei na casa do Misha em menos de vinte minutos e estacionei na entrada. Eu esperava descobrir alguma coisa sobre o acidente com o Jared e o Tom. Misha era muito bem informado, para não dizer fofoqueiro, e eu tinha esperança de desvendar tudo mesmo que ele não me falasse nada.

Vi quando Tom abriu a janela do quarto no segundo andar da casa e colocou a cabeça para fora.

- Sobe Ackles! A porta está aberta! – Tom gritou.

Porra, quem nos dias de hoje deixava a porta de casa aberta? Só podia ser na casa do retardado do Misha mesmo.

Subi e fui direto para o quarto de onde estava vindo uma música conhecida do Oasis que eu amava e imediatamente ouvi a conversa deles.

- _Por que será que ele veio aqui?_ – Tom perguntou parecendo confuso – _Ele nunca fica com a gente..._

- _Ele deve ter sabido do acidente com o Jared_ – Misha falou bem baixo – _Você sabe que o Ackles tem uma queda por ele né?_

- _É... eu sei..._ – Tom disse rindo – _Coitado dele... O Jared nem sabe que ele existe!_

_- Mas vê se você não abre o seu bocão porque ele não sabe que a gente sabe! – _Ouvi Tom dizer baixo para Misha e depois os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Ri com a conversa deles. Se eles soubessem que o Jared me achava até bem interessante, eles não iam falar desse jeito. Mas como eles iriam saber?

Na verdade nem eu mesmo acreditava que um cara com o Jared sequer pensasse em mim. Mas ele pensava. E só de imaginar isso, eu já ficava nervoso, suando... desesperado.

Entrei no quarto e eles imediatamente pararam de rir, me olhando curiosos.

- E aí Ackles? Que novidade é essa? – Tom levantou para falar comigo e eu estendi a mão para ele. Eu tinha que saber se ele tinha alguma informação sobre o Jared.

Ele me olhou confuso, pois eu nunca havia feito isso, mas mesmo assim ele apertou minha mão. O Tom não era má pessoa não. Vi seus pensamentos e ele sabia menos do que eu. Vi o quanto ele se importava comigo e que era meu amigo de verdade.

- Se vocês quiserem eu posso ir embora agora... – falei levantando as duas mãos e começando a me virar para a saída, com a certeza que eles nunca me deixariam ir embora.

- Porra nenhuma Ackles! – Misha que estava atrás do Tom, o empurrou para o lado colocando a mão no meu ombro com cuidado – Senta aí com a gente!

No instante que ele me tocou, seus pensamentos invadiram minha mente e eu pude ver claramente que ele havia falado com alguns amigos e que eles haviam dito que Jared estava bem e que ia ter alta amanhã. Suspirei aliviado. Não poderia nem imaginar o que seria de mim se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Jared.

Imediatamente lembrei que Jared tinha me visto levantar uma placa de metal amassada como se fosse um isopor e engoli seco. O que ele iria pensar quando acordasse? Será que lembraria de tudo?

- Você soube do acidente com o Jared? – Tom perguntou, sem graça.

- Soube sim, mas acho que ele deve estar bem pelo que já ouvi – falei sentando no chão ao lado deles tentando passar uma tranquilidade que eu não sentia.

- Já... parece que ele vai ter alta amanhã e que só quebrou a perna – Misha levantou e começou a procurar alguma coisa nas gavetas do armário – Olha, foi muita sorte! Mas o babaca do Chad se fodeu todo... – ele concluiu rindo muito.

Ninguém gostava do Chad. Ele era petulante, metido, arrogante e principalmente mentiroso. Até o Pellegrino fugia dele como o Diabo foge da cruz.

- Bem feito! – Tom deitou no chão e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Não tinha jeito. Uma hora o Murray tinha que se foder mesmo e eu não tenho pena nenhuma dele!

- O que você está procurando Misha? – eu já estava nervoso com tanto abre e fecha de gavetas.

- O cigarro porra! – ele falou rindo e continuou procurando – Eu escondo tanto essa porra que nem eu sei onde eu guardo!

Olhei em volta e achei o maço de cigarros dentro da última gaveta do armário escondida atrás de um saco cheio de meias. Mas como falar para ele onde estava?

Já tinha um tempo que eu queria contar para eles sobre as coisas que eu podia fazer, só não sabia como. Depois da experiência com meu tio, eu tinha medo que alguém soubesse sobre os meus poderes. Mas eu ia tentar. Eu precisava dividir com alguém esse meu segredo antes que eu enlouquecesse de vez.

- Quem sabe se você procurar ali na última gaveta do armário atrás daquele saco de meias... – falei apontando para cima, onde estava o cigarro.

Misha me olhou de forma estranha e andou lentamente até onde eu estava apontando e afastando o saco de meias.

- Como você sabia disso Ackles? – ele perguntou pegando o maço de cigarros e estendendo-o para mim.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 - Bleeding Me**

- Eu não acredito Jensen! – Misha colocou a mão na boca como se fosse para abafar um grito. Na verdade eu achei bastante gay da parte dele dar um grito como aquele, mas afinal, o que eu poderia dizer se eu mesmo estava apaixonado pelo Jared.

- Jen... eu... – Tom estava sem palavras e balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro.

Acendi meu terceiro cigarro e traguei profundamente olhando para meus amigos de queixo caído na minha frente. Eu tinha finalmente contado toda a minha história, sem saber se podia realmente confiar neles, mas eu precisava dividir meus problemas com alguém e eles eram meus melhores amigos, meus _únicos_ amigos. Se eu não confiasse neles, em quem eu iria confiar?

- Mas... você pode ver os pensamentos de qualquer um? – Misha perguntou depois de se acalmar um pouco.

- Só se eu encostar na pessoa – respondi brincando com meus óculos escuros que estavam no chão. Eu estava começando a ficar mais tenso a cada olhar que eu sentia em cima de mim.

- Ok... – Tom falou rindo, concordando com a cabeça – E você pode ver através de qualquer coisa? Até de roupa?

- Posso... – balancei a cabeça sem olhar diretamente para ele.

- Nossa, eu queria ter um poder desse! – Tom assoviou alto – Eu ia ver a calcinha de todas as garotas da escola... ou melhor... o que tem embaixo da calcinha né?

Eu ri da cara de tarado do Tom. Eles ficaram olhando para mim e eu vi seus olhos brilhando enquanto tentavam imaginar como seria poder ver através de qualquer coisa. Mas para mim era normal... Eu já tinha me acostumado com isso.

- E você tem uma super audição? E uma força fora do normal? – Tom continuou.

- Isso aí! – falei tragando meu cigarro, meio sem graça – Tudo muito anormal...

- Ackles! – Misha levantou dando um pulo e ficou na minha frente rindo igual a um idiota – Quer dizer então... que você é um super herói porra?

- Claro que não Misha! – falei tendo um acesso de risos – Por acaso você já me viu com aquelas roupas apertadinhas do super homem?

- Mas se você tem super poderes, você é um super herói não é? – Misha se virou para perguntar ao Tom, que pensou um pouco e depois se virou para mim.

- Claro que é porra! – Tom estava sorrindo de maneira estranha e eu me levantei também, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro em cima da cômoda.

- Gente... olha só! – comecei a falar passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu não sou super herói porra nenhuma , ok? Eu tenho essas coisas estranhas, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam super poderes...

- E o que são então? – Misha quis saber.

- Sinceramente eu não sei! – falei dando de ombros – Mas eu precisava contar essas coisas para alguém antes que eu explodisse!

- Fez bem... – Tom se aproximou de mim – Posso te tocar?

- Se quiser que eu saiba o que você está pensando... – falei distraidamente e rindo dele internamente.

- Melhor não né? – ele disse afastando a mão do meu ombro.

- Olha Jensen, eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo – Misha falou colocando a mão no meu ombro sem medo e eu pude ver que as palavras dele eram realmente verdade. – O seu segredo está seguro!

- Obrigado Misha... eu sempre soube que podia confiar em você – falei um pouco emocionado e me sentindo meio sem graça também. Eu não estava acostumado com demonstrações de carinho e nem me lembrava a última vez que alguém havia me tocado.

- Pode confiar em mim também Ackles! – Tom falou colocando a mão no meu braço fazendo com que eu soubesse na mesma hora que eles eram realmente meus amigos e que eu podia confiar neles cegamente.

Depois de um tempo respondendo várias perguntas deles, resolvemos pedir uma pizza. Misha ligou e discutimos muito até decidirmos o sabor. Levantei e fui para a janela com Jared em meus pensamentos. Mesmo quando eu não pensava em nada, ele sempre vinha... e agora mais ainda... depois que eu tinha visto tudo que ele estava pensando.

- Também posso adivinhar em que você está pensando... – Misha falou do meu lado, acendendo um cigarro. Não respondi, só assentindo. – E olha que eu nem tenho super poderes...

- Esse pensamento tem um nome feminino... – Tom se jogou na cama e deu uma gargalhada.

- Jared... – quando Misha falou o nome dele, imediatamente eu fechei meus olhos.

- Jared... – eu murmurei – É nele sim que eu estou pensando...

- Jensen... ele é ... mais do que amigo do Murray... Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe? – Tom falou de forma estranha e eu não gostei, mas relevei.

- Hoje quando aquele idiota barbeiro bateu com o carro, eu fui o primeiro a chegar e tirei a perna dele das ferragens... – falei lembrando do momento em que eu o toquei.

- E ele viu? – Misha perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Viu... mas o pior não foi isso... – falei passando a mão no rosto – Eu tive que encostar na perna dele para poder tirá-la de debaixo das ferragens e...

- Você viu o que ele estava pensando... – Tom concluiu.

- Exatamente – falei sorrindo, fechando os olhos, lembrando dos pensamentos do Jared.

- E? – Misha estava impaciente e eu sorri abrindo meus olhos.

- E eu vi que ele gosta de mim... – falei com um sorriso idiota no rosto – Eu vi que ele pensa em mim, que ele repara em mim... que ele me quer por perto...

- Caralho! – Tom falou levantando os braços – Eu não acredito Jen!

- E agora? – Misha perguntou curioso.

- E agora nada porra! – falei me virando para encará-los – Vocês, mais do que ninguém sabem que eu nunca vou poder ficar com ele. Eu nunca vou poder sequer chegar perto do Jared.

- E porque não? – Tom perguntou de forma idiota.

- Por causa do óbvio... – falei triste – Eu nunca vou poder ficar com ninguém sem antes ter que contar sobre os meus problemas... e isso eu nunca vou fazer com ele... Eu nunca vou ter coragem de contar que eu sou um anormal.

- Mas você não é nenhum anormal Jen! – Misha falou meio zangado - É difícil mesmo... mas você acha que o Jared não iria entender?

- Não sei... – respondi secamente – Mas não quero e não vou arriscar.

A campainha tocou e desci para atender depois de recolher a grana com eles para pagar a pizza.

Depois que comemos a pizza que nem uns animais, eu resolvi ir embora para casa porque estava preocupado com a minha tia sozinha com aquele psicopata.

Durante todo o percurso de volta para casa, não teve um só momento em que eu não conseguisse pensar no Jared, em como ele era lindo e perfeito, em como eu seria feliz e me sentiria completo se ele estivesse ao meu lado. Mas tudo isso era um sonho. Nada disso aconteceria e eu teria que me conformar com meu destino. Ficar sozinho e ser infeliz para sempre.

Assim que parei no portão, ouvi Alexander falando com a minha tia.

- Olha Beth, eu acho que esse menino tem problemas... – ele dizia calmamente – Talvez fosse melhor mandá-lo para aquela escola que eu te falei...

- Eu não sei Alex – minha tia respondeu – Ele é um garoto tão bom, educado... Eu não sei se seria uma boa mandar o meu Jensen para tão longe!

- Eu sei que você vai sentir falta dele Beth, mas vai ser melhor – Alexander continuou – E além do mais, eu posso ficar aqui com você, não é?

Puta merda! Aquele filho da puta queria me mandar para longe? Eu já sabia o motivo... Só assim ele poderia desfrutar do dinheiro da minha tia sem que eu atrapalhasse. Desgraçado! Mas eu não ia aceitar essa porra! Ele ia ver quem ia sair daquela casa!

Entrei e vi que ele se assustou quando me viu. Na certa ele não esperava que eu aparecesse tão cedo.

- Falando de mim titio? – falei sarcasticamente – Espero que esteja falando bem...

- Eu sempre falo bem de você Jensen! – Alexander me olhou como se estivesse ofendido. Filho da puta!

- Ah sim... esqueci que você só quer o meu bem – falei sentando no sofá e o encarando.

- Jensen pare com isso! – minha tia falou batendo de leve no meu braço. Foi o suficiente. Eu vi que ela pretendia mesmo me mandar para uma escola do outro lado do mundo, mas não porque quisesse se ver livre de mim como meu tio. Mas sim porque estava muito preocupada comigo devido aos comentários maldosos que esse imbecil fazia ao meu respeito.

- Desculpa tia... – falei segurando sua mão sem me importar com o que ia ver – Eu estou ótimo. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, está bem? – falei olhando em seus olhos e de repente ela pareceu entrar em transe, me fazendo soltar suas mãos imediatamente.

- Está com fome Jensen? – ela perguntou como se a sua única preocupação no mundo agora fosse a minha alimentação.

- Um pouco... – respondi automaticamente e ela se virou para sair da sala. Ela parecia hipnotizada, sem expressão no rosto e eu fiquei preocupado enquanto a via entrar na cozinha.

- Aprendemos mais um poder hoje não é meu sobrinho? – Alexander falou debochado.

- Que porra foi essa? – falei quase sufocando.

- Você tem um poder incrível mesmo Jensen... – Alexander levantou da poltrona onde estava e sentou ao meu lado no sofá – Eu sei que você acha que eu sou seu inimigo, mas quero que saiba que sou seu amigo...

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer? – falei incrédulo – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você vem aqui, fica fazendo a cabeça da minha tia contra mim e agora vem com esse papo de que é meu amigo? Vai se foder porra!

Ele esperou que eu me acalmasse um pouco e depois colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Jensen, além de todos os poderes que você já mostrou que tem, existem muitos outros que você ainda nem conhece – ele falou sorrindo e por alguns segundos eu senti que ele era bom – O que aconteceu agora foi apenas uma poequena amostra do seu poder de persuasão.

- Poder de persuasão?

- Isso! Poder de convencimento... Você olha nos olhos de uma pessoa e toca em sua mão e bum! – ele levantou a mão e sorriu – A pessoa acredita no que você quiser!

- Puta merda! – falei sorrindo fraco – Mais essa agora...

- Pensa bem... Esse poder que você acabou de descobrir é extremamente conveniente – ele disse me olhando nos olhos – Se alguém por acaso descobrir alguma coisa a seu respeito, você tem como fazer a pessoa esquecer o que viu e passar a acreditar em outra coisa... em algo que você queira que ela acredite... entendeu?

Claro que eu tinha entendido. Eu não era burro. Mas isso era uma coisa nova, diferente. Mil coisas vieram na minha cabeça durante aqueles segundos em que eu pensava sobre esse novo poder. Principalmente sobre o Jared...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e voltei meus pensamentos para a realidade.

- Vou deitar... estou cansado – levantei do sofá e fui em direção a escada.

- Não vai comer Jensen? – minha tia estava parada em frente a porta da cozinha toda sorridente com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Desculpa tia... perdi a fome... – falei subindo a escada.

- Deixa que eu como Beth – Alexander falou e os dois foram animados para a cozinha.

Nem acendi a luz do quarto quando entrei. Tirei a camisa e o tênis, me jogando na cama. Coloquei os braços sobre o rosto e fiquei pensando em coisas que eu não queria nem devia fazer. Mas se ele gostava de mim, eu só ia dar uma força. Não! Eu não podia fazer isso! Porra! Se um dia ele tivesse que ser meu, teria que ser de maneira natural.

Minha mente vagava inconsciente pelo momento em que ele falou comigo na sala, no momento em que eu o toquei dentro do carro, nas vezes que eu o tinha visto andando pela escola com aquele escroto do Murray... Ele era tão lindo... tão perfeito... Cheiroso...

Porra! Eu estava virando um gay de marca maior e ri de meu pensamento.

O que eu sabia era que eu tinha que tentar conquistar o Jared de forma limpa como qualquer outra pessoa. Mas eu não era uma pessoa como qualquer outra... eu tinha vantagens que o idiota do Murray não tinha. Um sorriso maligno surgiu em meus lábios de repente e eu vi que tinha a oportunidade de pelo menos poder ficar um tempo com o Jared e depois fazê-lo esquecer...

Dormi com esse pensamento sonhando com ele a noite toda e me achando o cara mais foda do mundo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 – Fade To Black**

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eu iria revê-lo. Ele ia voltar para a escola naquele dia e eu estava ansioso demais com o momento em que eu fosse reencontrar o Jared . Será que ele iria falar comigo? Lembrar do que tinha acontecido dentro do carro? Uma semana já havia se passado e me corroído por dentro. De vez em quando eu passava de moto na frente da casa dele só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Ouvia a conversa dele com alguns amigos, mas em nenhuma delas o meu nome era citado. Eu não sabia de achava isso bom ou ruim. Na verdade, bem lá no fundo, eu queria que ele pelo menos pensasse em mim...

Graças à Deus, o Chad ainda demoraria para voltar à escola, tendo em vista que ele ainda estava no hospital e demoraria mais umas duas semanas para voltar.

Meu "tio" tinha ido embora na noite anterior e eu estava mais tranqüilo sem ele por perto. Mas no fundo eu tinha certeza de que Alexander voltaria quando eu menos esperasse.

Levantei mais cedo do que de costume e tomei uma ducha demorada. Me arrumei e até passei perfume. Porra, às vezes eu achava que estava pegando a "boiolisse" do Misha. Se bem que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por um homem e eu era a última pessoa na face da terra que poderia julgar alguém naquele momento.

Saí de casa apressado e só tomei um café rápido, apesar da insistência da minha tia para que eu comesse pão e bolo e tomasse suco, mas eu não iria conseguir. Estava nervoso e ansioso demais.

Dirigi minha moto devagar, acendi um cigarro e fui fumando até chegar na porta da escola. Fui bolando vários planos para falar com Jared, para ficar sozinho com ele, para perguntar se ele estava bem e várias outras maluquices que passavam pela minha cabeça. Logo na entrada encontrei Misha e Tom me esperando.

- Ele já chegou Jensen... – Tom falou por cima dos óculos escuros e tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

- O pai dele entrou junto porque ele está com a perna no gesso ainda – Misha falou e balançou a cabeça – Coitado...

Não consegui dizer nada. Eu estava muito nervoso. Eu queria vê-lo, sentir seu perfume, mas estava preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Para resumir, eu estava confuso com a quantidade de sentimentos que antecederam a minha entrada na escola naquele dia.

Sem falar nada, passei pelos portões com os dois na minha cola. Eu sabia que eles também estavam ansiosos para ver o nosso reencontro. Não que eu estivesse achando que iria acontecer alguma coisa... mas eu precisava vê-lo... Eu realmente necessitava daquilo mais do que precisava respirar naquele momento.

As três primeiras aulas foram uma verdadeira tortura. Por azar nós não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos e isso me deixou louco, pois eu somente podia ouvi-lo e pelo que eu pude perceber, a voz dele estava tensa. Mas só nos veríamos quando desse o horário do almoço.

Assim que entrei no refeitório na hora do intervalo, meu olhar percorreu rapidamente as mesas até que eu o achasse. Assim que ele me viu, abriu um sorriso largo que me fez sorrir de volta. Aquelas covinhas que se formavam em suas bochechas me deixou completamente em transe.

- Vamos sentar Ackles! – Misha me puxou pela camisa – Você está com uma cara de babaca muito grande e vai dar bandeira porra!

Nos sentamos na mesa de sempre e comecei a comer meu sanduíche sem mesmo conseguir definir do que era. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jared e percebi que ele também não parava de me olhar. A vontade que eu tinha era de levantar e sentar junto com ele, sem me importar com os olhares dos outros ou com o que os amiguinhos do Murray iriam pensar. Aliás, eu estava pouco me lixando para o que os outros estivessem pensando. Eu só via Jared na minha frente e o pior, ou melhor, era que ele me encarava da mesma forma.

Sem pensar em absolutamente nada e ignorando o protesto dos meus amigos, eu levantei e caminhei lentamente até a mesa dele. Sentia todos os olhares em mim, mas não conseguia me importar com nada que não fosse aquele moreno alto extremamente lindo.

Conseguia ouvir todos os murmúrios do refeitório como se eles estivessem gritando no meu ouvido. Bloqueei cada um deles e continuei andando na direção da mesa onde Jared estava sentado. Um dos amigos desagradáveis dele, me olhava com cara de nojo enquanto eu me aproximava.

De repente eu travei. Mas que porra eu estava fazendo? O que eu ia falar quando chegasse na mesa? Eu era uma covarde mesmo...

Quando eu desisti e mudei a direção, Jared me chamou. Puta merda!

Senti todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraírem quando escutei a voz dele dizer o meu nome. Parei onde eu estava sem ter coragem de me virar para olhá-lo.

- Jensen? – novamente ele me chamou e eu vi que não teria escapatória.

Me virei lentamente e sorri ao olhar para Jared. Era realmente impossível não sorrir olhando para aquele rosto de anjo. Porra, onde eu estava com a minha cabeça?

- Será que podemos conversar por um minuto? – Jared perguntou ainda sorrindo.

O que eu poderia fazer diante de um pedido desses? Esse moreno de olhos azul esverdeados me enfeitiçava de uma forma que eu não conseguia me controlar.

- Claro que sim... – falei me aproximando da mesa e vendo que os amigos dele me olhavam de cara feia. Foda-se eles!

Sentei ao lado de Jared e imediatamente ele colocou a mão sobre a minha sem que eu tivesse a chance de me afastar, mas pensando bem, eu não queria me afastar.

As imagens e sons vieram como uma avalanche na minha cabeça e eu vi que ele estava muito insegura e que tinha hesitado muito antes de me chamar. Se ele soubesse que eu pensava nele dia e noite...

- Fiquei feliz de te ver assim... recuperado... – falei para quebrar o gelo. – Espero que esteja bem.

- Em grande parte por sua causa... – Jared disse e colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha de um jeito nervoso – Na verdade Jensen, eu queria te agradecer pelo que você fez... lá no carro... naquele dia, sabe?

Eu estava estático e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ele lembrava de tudo exatamente como havia acontecido. Jared tinha me visto suspender o carro para tirar a perna dele e agora eu não sabia o que falar. Mas eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, senão a situaçãoficaria pior ainda.

- O mais importante agora é que você está bem... – consegui dizer. Jared ainda estava com a mão sobre a minha e eu pude ver que ele havia ficado confuso com o que eu tinha falado e para o meu total espanto vi também que ele me achava um gato. Um gato? Porra!

Eu estava muito nervoso porque enquanto ele estivesse me acariciando, eu não ia conseguir pensar direito. Por outro lado, era maravilhoso sentir o calor de sua mão passar para a minha. Nunca nenhuma pessoa tinha me tocado por tanto tempo assim e eu estava extasiado. Mesmo com esse turbilhão de sentimentos, eu tentei me concentrar. E ele ia voltar no assunto, com certeza.

- Mesmo assim, eu queria te agradecer e dizer que você não precisa se preocupar... – ele falou tirando a mão de cima da minha e a colocando imediatamente no meu rosto.

Continuei mudo. Todo o resto do refeitório parecia ter sumido. Só existiam os pensamentos de Jared, a voz dele... ele...

- Eu nunca vou comentar com ninguém o que aconteceu – ele disse tirando a mão do meu rosto, me deixando livre para pensar – Pode confiar em mim, ok?

Olhei discretamente para o lado e vi Misha e Tom de olhos arregalados me encarando. A expressão deles só queria dizer uma coisa: Eu estava totalmente ferrado.

Na verdade, mesmo com a minha idade, eu nunca tinha ficado com ninguém. Nunca tinha deixado que nenhuma pessoa se aproximasse de mim com medo do que eu poderia fazer caso eu quisesse algo mais do que uns amassos. E se eu quisesse mais? Como eu poderia ter certeza que tudo correria bem? Como eu ia controlar a minha força? E se eu machucasse a pessoa?

Eu sei... um cara na adolescência tem suas vontades, desejos... mas eu tentava ao máximo reprimi-los. Mas como eu iria reprimir a vontade que eu estava sentindo de beijar o Jared? Ele estava ali na minha frente, tinha tocado no meu rosto e agora me olhava dentro dos olhos com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Como eu iria resistir a isso? Já era muito difícil sem eu estar interessado... imagina eu estando perdidamente apaixonado.

Como estava escrito na cara dos meus amigos, eu estava fodido e mal pago!

- Eu sei que posso confiar em você... – falei baixo e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando afastar da minha mente a vontade de fazer tudo que eu tinha reprimido até agora. Eu não conseguiria mentir tanto assim, eu tinha que dizer o que eu estava sentindo e eu confiava realmente nele.

- O que você vai fazer hoje depois da escola? – ele perguntou de maneira despreocupada.

Como não consegui pensar em nada, respondi a verdade.

- Nada... – falei, engolindo seco – Por que?

Ele mais uma vez colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e eu tenho que dizer que toda vez que Jared fazia isso, me deixava louco. Aliás... eu já estava louco! Por ele!

- É que eu estava pensando... – Jared parou de falar de repente e me olhou de uma forma linda – Se por acaso você se incomodaria de me ajudar a chegar até em casa... – ele apontou para o gesso na perna e fez uma cara engraçada.

O que? Ele queria a minha companhia? E agora?

- Mas se você não puder... tudo bem - Jared falou vendo que eu não respondia e o olhava espantado.

- Não... é que... – eu brigava internamente com meus pensamentos – Bom... eu não sei se você gostaria de ser visto ao meu lado e... Sabe muito bem o que as pessoas pensam ao meu respeito nessa escola e... – dei de ombros sorrindo sem graça.

- Pára de besteira Jensen! – ele riu alto – Eu queria muito que você fosse comigo até em casa... Não me importo nem um pouco com o que os outros vão pensar!

- Então eu te espero na saída da escola depois da última aula – falei levantando da mesa, mas Jared segurou no meu braço me fazendo ter uma visão exata do que se passava na mente dele. Ele queria _mesmo_ que eu fosse, ele gostava de mim e queria se aproximar. Não tinha ficado espantado, nem tinha achado bizarro o fato de eu ter levantado o carro com uma só mão. Ele queria me conhecer melhor.

- Quem chegar primeiro, espera o outro ok? – Jared disse piscando o olho e soltando meu braço.

- Até mais tarde então... – falei sem graça e me afastei da mesa o mais rápido que consegui sem parecer que estava fugindo, voltando para onde meus amigos estavam.

Minhas pernas pareciam não obedecer ao meu cérebro. Eu estava totalmente surpreso com tudo que tinha acontecido e sorria de maneira idiota.

Sentei e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando com certa dificuldade.

- Que porra foi aquela Ackles? – Misha falava e gesticulava de forma extremamente gay – Me conta! – ele esganiçou.

- Porra Misha! Como você consegue ser tão gay assim? – Tom falou balançando a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para mim – Deixa o Jen respirar... o cara encostou nele, você não viu porra?

- Conta logo! – Misha praticamente gritou, me fazendo rir – O que ele falou? O que ele estava pensando? O que vocês conversaram?

Ele disparava as perguntas e eu só conseguia rir.

- Calma gente... – falei, fazendo com que eles sentassem e me olhassem em silêncio.

- Porra Ackles... assim você mata a gente de curiosidade! – Tom falou rindo alto.

- Jared pediu que eu o levasse em casa depois da escola... Por causa do gesso, sabe? – falei e eles quase engasgaram com o suco.

- Ele pediu o quê? – Misha colocou as duas mãos na cabeça – E agora?

- E agora... Nada! – falei sorrindo – Eu vou levar o Jared em casa e fim de papo.

- A gente pode ir junto? – Tom disse – Para o caso de você precisar de alguma ajuda...

- Claro que não porra! – falei e Misha deu um tapa na cabeça de Tom.

- Era só o que faltava Tom! – falei balançando a cabeça – É foda, depois de velho ter babá atrás de mim.

- Mas você sabe que vai ter que ajudá-lo... – Misha falou pensativo – Tipo... você vai ter que encostar no Jared né... – ele falou essa última parte baixinho e olhando para os lados.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso na hora! Puta merda! E agora? Se ele fosse se segurando em mim o tempo todo, eu estava ferrado! Eu não ia agüentar ficar ouvindo e vendo os pensamentos de Jared durante tanto tempo assim. Eu devo ter ficado verde, porque Tom estava com cara de assustado.

- Ackles... Você está passando bem? – ele perguntou colocando um pouco de suco no meu copo.

- O que eu vou fazer? Eu não tinha pensado nisso porra! – falei com as mãos no rosto.

- Calma! A gente vai dar um jeito! – Misha falou com determinação.

É... Mais uma vez... Eu estava literalmente _FODIDO!_

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Poor Twisted Me**

Por que quando a gente quer que a hora passe devagar, ela passa voando? Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Quando vi, já estava na hora de ir embora e eu ainda não tinha me preparado psicologicamente para encontrar o Jared novamente. Não que eu não quisesse... Mas eu estava literalmente apavorado com a simples ideia de me envolver com ele. Não que eu fosse me envolver, afinal eu nem sabia se era isso mesmo que ele queria.

Ok, Jared me achava interessante e tudo, mas isso, definitivamente, não queria dizer que ele ia querer namorar comigo ou se envolver com uma pessoa como eu. Podia ser outra coisa, mas eu só descobriria se ouvisse os pensamentos dele por mais tempo.

Meu Deus, eu estava em pânico sem saber o que fazer e fui para o banheiro antes de sair. Me tranquei num dos boxes, baixei a tábua do vaso e sentei colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando desesperadamente me acalmar. Eu realmente não tinha a mínima ideia do que ia acontecer naqueles minutos até a casa de Jared. Se pelo menos eu tivesse vindo de carro! Mas eu tinha vindo de moto... Merda! Mas peraí... O Tom tinha vindo de carro... E eu podia trocar com ele até mais tarde... Isso!

Saí do banheiro correndo e encontrei Tom e Misha parados no corredor conversando muito baixo, mas ouvi que estavam falando de mim e em como seria ter que levar o Jared em casa e em como eu ia me sentir com relação a isso. Por um momento fiquei feliz em saber que eles se importavam comigo... É... eu sei... De uns tempos para cá eu estava muito gay mesmo... Merda!

- Tom! – eu o chamei acenando com o braço e eles se viraram na minha direção.

- Ackles! – Misha veio correndo parecendo uma gazela na minha direção, me fazendo rir do jeito engraçado dele – A gente estava te procurando!

- Tom, será que você poderia me emprestar o seu carro? – perguntei pegando a chave da moto no meu bolso – Fica com a moto e de noite eu passo na sua casa e deixo o carro lá...

- Claro Jensen! – Tom falou já entendendo a minha ideia e me jogando as chaves do carro.

- Acho que assim vai ficar um pouco mais fácil levá-lo em casa... – falei sorrindo fraco.

Misha nos olhava sem entender nada e Tom revirou os olhos, dando um tapa nele.

- O Jensen vai levar o Padalecki em casa – Tom falou como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos – Com o meu carro... entendeu?

Misha assentiu e sorriu.

- E a gente vai ficar com a moto dele... – Tom completou. Os olhos de Misha brilharam quando ouviu a palavra moto.

- Posso dirigir? – Misha perguntou sorrindo exageradamente.

- Claro que não! – Tom respondeu secamente e eu ri.

- Bom... Me desejem sorte! – falei passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso demais para me controlar.

- Boa sorte Ackles! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois caíram na gargalhada.

Fui em direção à porta da escola e para o meu desespero, Jared já estava ali. Fiquei parado por um minuto o observando e confesso que o achei mais bonito do que nunca. Ele estava sentado num banco perto da saída e lia um livro. Na mesma hora fiquei curioso para saber o que ele lia. Respirei fundo, coloquei as mãos no bolso da jaqueta e me encaminhei para onde Jared estava, esperando que eu não estivesse cometendo nenhum erro que eu pudesse me arrepender no futuro. Quando eu já estava quase chegando, ele virou a cabeça na minha direção e sorriu. As covinhas dele apareceram imediatamente e eu fiquei paralisado, sem conseguir ter nenhuma reação a não ser ficar com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Pensei que você ia me abandonar aqui! – Jared levantou com certa dificuldade e eu num ridículo instinto protetor masculino, segurei seu braço para ajudá-lo.

"_Como ele é lindo... Meu Deus!" _ele pensou e eu sorri olhando para o seu rosto corado.

- Vamos? – falei balançando a chave do carro de Tom.

- Pensei que você só tinha moto – Jared disse me olhando desconfiado.

- Na verdade, o carro não é meu – admiti – Mas eu achei que seria mais confortável para você se não tivesse que ir andando até em casa...

Ele parecia hipnotizado olhando para mim e eu fiquei sem graça.

- Então o Tom me emprestou... – continuei mais sem graça ainda, já que ele não falava nada – E a minha moto vai ficar com ele.

Jared pareceu sair do transe e sorriu.

- Quando minha perna ficar boa, você me promete uma coisa? – ele perguntou olhando dentro dos meus olhos e tocou no meu braço.

"_Eu nunca vi olhos tão verdes como esses... São lindos... realmente hipnotizantes..."_

- Claro! – falei tentando bloquear os pensamentos dele, sem sucesso e me afastando do seu toque.

- Queria dar uma volta na sua moto... – Jared falou soltando meu braço, para o meu completo alívio – Com você...

Puta merda! Na mesma hora imaginei o corpo dele colado no meu, me abraçando por trás... Com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro... as suas mãos na minha barriga...

- Ah... Claro que sim! – falei tentando afastar essas ideias malucas da minha cabeça. Lógico que isso não ia acontecer. Eu não ia deixar acontecer!

- Vamos! Acho que vai começar a chover daqui a pouco... – falei olhando para céu totalmente escuro, escutando ao longe os trovões que anunciavam a chuva forte que ia cair a qualquer minuto.

"_E se ele soubesse que eu sempre o achei um gato? E se eu falar agora isso pra ele?! Mas acho que ele não pensa em mim do mesmo modo que eu penso nele... Será que ele me acha feio? Será que ele me acha muito novo? Nem acredito que estou do lado do Jensen Ackles! Não consigo parar de olhar para os olhos dele... Não consigo parar de olhar para ele inteiro! Que merda! Se controla Jay!"_

Enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o carro, Jared se segurou em mim pensando em várias coisas, e para ser sincero eu estava gostando muito do que ouvia. Ele me achava bonito e interessante... Gostava de mim...

Depois de ajudá-lo a entrar no carro, dei a volta sentindo as primeiras gotas de chuva molharem meu casaco e entrei do lado do motorista com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Quando que eu poderia imaginar que estaria sentado num carro com Jared Padalecki do meu lado. E ainda por cima, sabendo que ele gostava de mim, me achava bonito, achava que eu tinha olhos lindos! Puta merda! Era muita coisa para mim!

- Será que podemos ligar o rádio? – ele perguntou olhando para o painel, me tirando completamente dos meus pensamentos.

- Será que tem rádio nessa lata velha? – perguntei rindo e achando um botão que parecia ser o rádio. Ele riu e apertou o botão para o qual eu estava olhando. A música começou. Era um rock antigo, um clássico. Wish you were here, do Pink Floyd.

_**So,  
So you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?**_

Pelo canto do olho, vi que Jared encostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, sorrindo e cantando baixinho a música que tocava no rádio.

Então Jared era fã de clássicos também?

- Conhece essa música? – perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos e continuando a cantar.

_**Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?**_

Olhando para Jared assim, tão relaxado, sorrindo e cantando aquela música que era uma das minhas favoritas, eu só conseguia pensar no que aconteceria... Será que algum dia ele descobriria meus sentimentos? Será que ele corresponderia? Ele me aceitaria do jeito que eu era? Será que eu poderia fazê-lo feliz sem machucá-lo?

As perguntas atormentavam minha mente, não me deixando aproveitar mais cada segundo daquele momento que eu havia esperado por tantos anos.

_**How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here**_

Olhei para cima através do retrovisor e a sensação era que o céu ia cair. Ainda bem que eu enxergava melhor do que qualquer adolescente da minha idade, porque não dava para ver nada através do vidro de tanta água que caía.

De repente Jared abriu os olhos e levou um susto.

- Jensen! Está chovendo muito! – ele disse esfregando a mão no vidro dianteiro do carro que estava completamente embaçado e depois me olhou assustado – Não seria melhor pararmos e esperar a chuva passar?

Pensei por um instante nessa possibilidade, pois se eu continuasse dirigindo como se não estivesse chovendo, ele poderia desconfiar de mais alguma coisa.

- É melhor mesmo... – falei parando o carro numa rua perto da minha casa – Vamos esperar um pouco e ver se essa chuva passa...

- Assim podemos conversar um pouco... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos daquele jeito que sempre me enlouquecia.

Mas sobre o que ele queria conversar? Na mesma hora me arrependi de ter aceitado levá-lo em casa e para piorar a situação, aquela porra de chuva não estava ajudando, pois agora teríamos que ficar parados, fechados dentro de um carro, sozinhos... conversando.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar? – tentei parecer o menos babaca possível diante do meu pânico, se é que isso era possível.

Jared olhou para suas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas em seu colo e depois me olhou.

- Jensen, eu queria conversar sobre aquele dia do acidente... – ele desviou o olhar do meu – Me desculpe por voltar nesse assunto – Jared completou, talvez com medo da minha reação.

E agora? Fudeu! Não ia ter escapatória e eu tinha que pensar rápido, mas ele segurou minha mão e eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

"_Será que eu pergunto ou não? Ele não parece satisfeito com esse assunto. O que será que ele tanto tenta esconder?"_

Depois de ouvir isso eu delicadamente tirei sua mão da minha e fingi que mexia nas estações do rádio que por algum milagre estavam fora do ar.

- Jensen? – ele me chamou, com certeza percebendo que eu estava nervoso o suficiente para não olhar em seus olhos. Eu não queria ter aquela conversa. Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu desejei que aquela chuva passasse e que pudéssemos ir embora dali... Eu queria ser como qualquer outro cara da escola... Eu queria poder rir daquela situação... mas eu não podia... Eu não era como os outros caras... Eu nunca seria... Triste, porém verdade...

- Acho que a chuva melhorou um pouco... – falei olhando nervosamente pelo vidro – Melhor a gente sair daqui.

Liguei o carro e quando fui passar a marcha, Jared segurou minha mão, me fazendo olhá-lo.

" _Ele ficou magoado comigo... Droga! Eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto! Se ele quiser falar, ele fala! Ele parece com medo... como se eu não pudesse saber..."_

- Jared... Por favor... Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – falei fechando os olhos e escutando as dúvidas que rondavam sua mente. Ele tinha medo de perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia que eu escondia alguma coisa. Ele sabia que eu era de certa forma diferente e tinha medo da minha reação diante das perguntas que ele faria.

- Do que você tem medo? – Jared perguntou soltando minha mão, mas seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

- De mim... – falei sinceramente.

Era a mais pura verdade. Eu tinha medo das minhas reações se ele se aproximasse demais, afinal eu não conhecia todos os meus "poderes" e não sabia exatamente o que poderia acontecer.

- Não tenha medo... – Jared tocou suavemente em meu rosto e se inclinou para mim. Eu não aguentei e o puxei pela cintura, colando nossos lábios pela primeira vez.

Continua...


End file.
